This world one
by TheWonderfulDeath
Summary: a 12 year old girl is forced to act like boy,with the help of her late fathers friend, in the zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy..."i said while sleeping. "Hey kiddo," ranger said while nudging me wake "You're talking in your sleep."

"Oh" i said wiping some drool away "Sorry about that"

"Its alright kiddo." he said laughing with a big goofy smile on his face

"God dammit will you two faggots just shut the fuck up for five god dam seconds?" he yelled looking at me

"I'm..I'm sorry sir." i covered my face with the old cap ranger gave me. "OH! you're sorry? that's sure to make the pain in my head go away! you're a fuck mothering genius!"

ranger held me in his arms and whispered "it'll be OK hes just got a hang over."

our leader then turned around and held a gun to rangers head "What did i just fucking say? the jeeps engine is killing me already, what i don't need right now: is all this noise."

"If you shoot that gun your headache's gonna get worse" said the guy driving "You're also gonna get more of them 'eaters' around here as well." the leader looked at the driver and told him to pull over. the driver looked at him and asked "Why?"

"Because i said so."

the driver took his time and pulled over to a near by field. "Get out" the leader said pointing a gun at his head. "Don't do this man, please. "Get out of the god damn car now!" he yelled. while the driver got out so did the leader going around the jeep. while he was walking around the jeep the driver started to run. the leader with no emotion what so ever got his gun out and shot him in his leg. ranger made me look away. yet i could still hear what he was saying "I'm not going to put you out of your misery oh no no no no." i heard loud screams "Ranger!" the leader yelled "help me with this."

Ranger looked at me and said with a forced smile "everything's gonna be alright, just don't look"

i looked anyway. the driver was shot in his right thigh. they got a rope and tied him to the bumper of the jeep by the leg he was shot in. "Don't talk back to me."

i stared at the man, i think his name was Alex, "Lee" ranger said getting back in the jeep "Didn't i say to not look."

"I'm sorry." i said,maybe to calmly.

"Ranger!" leader yelled "Start driving!" ranger looked angry but did as he was told

"Lee!" i heard Alex from behind me half dead "Help me!" his throat sounded dry.

i looked back at him with my cap pulled down to my eyes. i said nothing to him but i just stared at him.

"Do the right thing Lee! Help me!"

"Lee!" ranger said, i turned around to look at him startled. he was looking at me in the mirror. then just drove off slowly. "No please! Stop!" Alex cried while he was being dragged along by his leg. i looked back and saw he was bleeding a lot. "They're here! THEY'RE HERE!"

the leader looked back and saw them the un-dead slowly walking after us. "Cut him lose."

"What?" ranger said looking at out leader

"Lee" the leader said handing me a knife "Cut the damned rope and make him shut the hell up once and for all." he kept his eyes on the rode while handing it to me.

"BOY!" he yelled when i didn't take the knife away from him as soon as he handed it to me. i hate him i hate him more then anyone I've ever meet. i took the knife, looked back at Alex. he had terror in his eyes. i started to cut the rope

"Don't do it kid..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" i kept repeating as i cut the rope.

"Damn you. damn you all to hell." he said while the jeep rode away on the dirt road leaving nothing but dust and a man to his death.

-end, for now-


	2. Ch2

"Daddy..."i said while sleeping. "Hey kiddo," ranger said while nudging me wake "You're talking in your sleep."

"Oh" i said wiping some drool away "Sorry about that"

"Its alright kiddo." he said laughing with a big goofy smile on his face

"God dammit will you two faggots just shut the fuck up for five god dam seconds?" he yelled looking at me

"I'm..I'm sorry sir." i covered my face with the old cap ranger gave me. "OH! you're sorry? that's sure to make the pain in my head go away! you're a fuck mothering genius!"

ranger held me in his arms and whispered "it'll be OK hes just got a hang over."

our leader then turned around and held a gun to rangers head "What did i just fucking say? the jeeps engine is killing me already, what i don't need right now: is all this noise."

"If you shoot that gun your headache's gonna get worse" said the guy driving "You're also gonna get more of them 'eaters' around here as well." the leader looked at the driver and told him to pull over. the driver looked at him and asked "Why?"

"Because i said so."

the driver took his time and pulled over to a near by field. "Get out" the leader said pointing a gun at his head. "Don't do this man, please. "Get out of the god damn car now!" he yelled. while the driver got out so did the leader going around the jeep. while he was walking around the jeep the driver started to run. the leader with no emotion what so ever got his gun out and shot him in his leg. ranger made me look away. yet i could still hear what he was saying "I'm not going to put you out of your misery oh no no no no." i heard loud screams "Ranger!" the leader yelled "help me with this."

Ranger looked at me and said with a forced smile "everything's gonna be alright, just don't look"

i looked anyway. the driver was shot in his right thigh. they got a rope and tied him to the bumper of the jeep by the leg he was shot in. "Don't talk back to me."

i stared at the man, i think his name was Alex, "Lee" ranger said getting back in the jeep "Didn't i say to not look."

"I'm sorry." i said,maybe to calmly.

"Ranger!" leader yelled "Start driving!" ranger looked angry but did as he was told

"Lee!" i heard Alex from behind me half dead "Help me!" his throat sounded dry.

i looked back at him with my cap pulled down to my eyes. i said nothing to him but i just stared at him.

"Do the right thing Lee! Help me!"

"Lee!" ranger said, i turned around to look at him startled. he was looking at me in the mirror. then just drove off slowly. "No please! Stop!" Alex cried while he was being dragged along by his leg. i looked back and saw he was bleeding a lot. "They're here! THEY'RE HERE!"

the leader looked back and saw them the un-dead slowly walking after us. "Cut him lose."

"What?" ranger said looking at our leader

"Lee" the leader said handing me a knife "Cut the damned rope and make him shut the hell up once and for all." he kept his eyes on the rode while handing it to me.

"BOY!" he yelled when i didn't take the knife away from him as soon as he handed it to me. i hate him i hate him more then anyone I've ever meet. i took the knife, looked back at Alex. he had terror in his eyes. i started to cut the rope

"Don't do it kid..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" i kept repeating as i cut the rope.

"Damn you. damn you all to hell." he said while the jeep rode away on the dirt road leaving nothing but dust and a man to his death.


End file.
